Teddy and VictoireMary's song
by Noelle Seren
Summary: *Edited*A songfic of Teddy and Victoire based off of Taylor Swift's Mary's song oh my my my . Super cheesey. This is my first fan fic so please review but be nice.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters in Harry Potter, or the song *sigh***

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

7 year old Victoire Weasley was exited. Teddy was coming! she loved the way he had turquoise hair because it was different from all the red in the Weasley family. Plus there was no one else to play with(the babies didn't count) and he was always nice to her.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

They were playing in the backyard when Teddy yelled "Bet I can beat to the top of the tree house!"

"Last one there's a rotten egg" she yelled back. In the end she won, but she had a suspicion that he had let her win.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

"I dare you to kiss me." Teddy and Victoire were playing truth or dare and Teddy had chosen dare. His face turned red.

"Ummm...O-Okay?" as he leaned in, she jumped up and ran off laughing.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my...

Victoire was on he way to meet Teddy. When she got there, she called "Teddy?"

"Um, yeah, right here", he stammered

"Well, did you want to ask me something?"

"Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

He took a deep breath and said "Will you, Victoire Weasley, go on a date with me, Teddy Lupin?"

"I'd love to", she grinned.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

They were yelling. He couldn't even remember what they were fighting about. All he knew is that when she slammed the door, he realized he had made a big mistake. He didn't wan't to- no, _couldn't_ lose her. He collapsed against the door.

The next thing he knew, the door opened and he fell backwards. There was sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Teddy?" a voice called out. "Teddy, what are you doing here?"

"Mmmmph" he moaned.

"Teddy Lupin, what are you doing here?" the voice he now recognized as Victoire shouted.

"Victoire!" he yelped as he began to scramble to his feet. "I-I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it! Please forgive me!"

She was silent.

"Victoire?" he asked, frightened.

Then she looked up at him and said "Are you really, truly sorry?"

"Yes! Yes! I am! Please don't leave me! I love you!" he yelled.

At that, her face broke out into a grin and she answered "I love you too."

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Teddy and Victoire were sitting in the garden at the burrow when Teddy abruptly stood up.

"Teddy?" Victoire asked with a frown on her face "Is something wrong?"

"Victoire" he started "We've been together a long time and, well, I, um...Ugh! I guess what I'm trying to say is willyoumarryme?"

"What?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

Then, Teddy took a deep breath and knelt to the ground while tears shone in Victoire's eyes as she realized what was happening.

"Will you, Victoire Weasley, marry me, Teddy Lupin?" he asked so sincerely that she threw her arms around him and yelled: "Yes! Yes!"

"Finally!" a voice yelled from the bushes "I thought he was never going to ask!"

The young couple gasped and yelled "Rose!"

"What?" she shot back "It was Albus' idea!"

"No! It was Scorpious' idea!" a male voice declared.

"Albus" said another male voice(Scorpious) "We all know it was you"

"Yeah, Yeah" Albus replied.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too

It was the wedding day. Everyone was nervous. Thankfully, everything went off without a hitch and Victoire looked absolutely stunning in her gown. Most of the people who were there would say that even Bill looked a little misty eyed.

Take me home where we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I

Victoire was content. She had finally married him. She knew they would grow old together, happy.

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my my my...

**A/N: Well, that's it please please PLEASE review. **


End file.
